She Wolf
by WolvesFTW
Summary: Kouga was just your average wolf demon. However, what happens when he falls in love with a beautiful girl? Will his life ever be the same again? Kouga/OC
1. Vision of Love

Hey guys! What's up? Thanks for reading my first fanfic. Before you read Chapter I, I would like to thank the following person:

**ShadowFAIT**- Thanks so much for you encouragement and advice! I don't think that this story would've been possible without you! For all who don't know, ShadowFAIT has a story called "Kameko and the Half Demon." You guys should check it out! It's awesome!

Please read and review. If you have any advice or suggestions, then I'd be happy to hear them! Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter I - Vision of Love**

For Masami, it was just a normal day. Life in the village was always calm and peaceful. Masami did not have a family of her own. Her mother arrived at the village while she was pregnant with her and died shortly after childbirth. Her father on the other hand, was killed by demons, five months into his wife's pregnancy. Masami was raised by the village elders and she grew beautifully. However, Masami was always very modest. She spent her life caring for the sick and elderly. Masami had been living an ordinary life. However, this would soon change. Without warning, a group of wolf demons came and attacked everyone in the village. They were after one thing: the sacred jewel shards.

"Please have mercy on me!" the elder cried. The old man had found a jewel shard one afternoon, however he had no idea what mistake he made by holding onto it.

"Give me the jewel shard." the leader of the wolf pack said patiently.

"This? Here, please take it." the elder said hastily.

The wolf pack leader took the shard that the old man had placed on the ground and placed it into one of his legs.

"You're letting me go? Thank you, kind sir." the elder sobbed joyfully.

Unfortunately, this proved to be the last mistake the old man would make. The leader turned his back away from the man for a split second and then stabbed the old man with his claw.

"Fool, I would have forgotten" the leader smirked. "Alright, I've gotten what I've wanted, you stay in the village and eat to your heart's desire." he told his wolves.

There were cries throughout the entire village. The land soon became spattered with the blood of the villagers, as their flesh was ripped apart by the wolves. The villagers begged for mercy, however the wolves only laughed as they took their lives.

Masami had never been so scared in her life before. _"Maybe if I run through the forest, I'll be able to get out of sight." _she thought.

She ran into the forest and desperately tried to hide among the vines and branches. Although she did her best, a group of wolves noticed her and began to chase after her. Masami ran as far as she could before her legs failed her and she tripped and fell onto the forest floor. The wolves were getting closer by the second.

_"Is this it? Am I really going to die?" _she thought.

Masami had nowhere left to run. She was cornered by the wolves. She backed up until she felt a body behind her. Without thinking, Masami through her arms around the person's body. She knew that this individual was her last hope.

"Please, save me! she cried.

Masami had no idea that she was holding onto the demon who ordered the attack on the village.

The demon pushed Masami away into the crowd of wolves. The wolves punctured her flesh with their sharp teeth. Both the leader and his wolves left Masami for dead. However, Masami was not dead, not yet.

Ever since she could remember, Masami had special healing powers. It was these powers that kept her alive...

_

* * *

_

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked curiously. "You've been quiet all day."

"It's slight, but I think I sense a sacred jewel shard." Kagome replied.

"Are you serious, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. "Can you tell which direction?"

Kagome led her friends to a village, but they were surprised at what they saw. There were dead bodies through the village. The group searched, but they couldn't find any survivors. InuYasha started sniffing around the village until he picked up a unique scent. He could smell blood coming from the forest, but there was something else....wild honey...and...warm vanilla? So, this person was not dead, yet?

"Hey guys!" InuYasha said. "I think there's a survivor in the forest!"

"Really?" Miroku asked eagerly. "Is it a woman?"

Sango slapped Miroku across the face and sighed.

"If someone is alive, then we should hurry up and find them!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, Kagome's right." Shippo said.

Kilala made a sound that probably meant "Let's go!", however it was difficult to tell.

The gang searched throughout the forest until they came across someone lying on the forest floor. The girl was unconscious, but she wasn't dead. They also noticed several puncture wounds on the girl's kimono. _"No doubt from wolves" InuYasha thought. _The girl had long brown hair and though no one could notice, she also had lovely brown eyes.

Miroku picked her up and carried her on his back as they departed from the bloody village.

_

* * *

_

Chapter I ladies and gentlemen. So, what do you think? I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible, but I might go back and add to this chapter before I start working on Chapter Two. Check out my profile for any news or updates! Thanks!


	2. There's Got to Be a Way

Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the delay of this chapter. Anways, thanks to the following people:

**Divine Bitterness **- Thanks for being my first review! I'm glad you like it!

**Sensou to Heiwa **- Your review really encouraged me to update this chapter as fast as possible!

**ShadowFAIT **- Thank you so much for all the encouragement and advice that you've given me! I tried really hard so that you would enjoy this chapter! Writing my own story is lots of fun! Thanks!

**Champion of Justice **- Thanks for being my most recent reviewer!

If anybody else wants to be a part of this, then please review!

* * *

**Chapter II - There's Got to Be a Way**

Masami woke up under the cool moonlight breeze. The sky was full of stars and the moon was unusually bright tonight. Masami looked around and saw a group of travelers sitting by a campfire nearby.

"Where am I?" she wondered. "Oh yeah, I was attacked by a group of wolf demons."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Masami had nowhere left to run. She was cornered by the wolves. She backed up until she felt a body behind her. Without thinking, Masami through her arms around the person's body. She knew that this individual was her last hope._

_"Please, save me! she cried._

_Masami had no idea that she was holding onto the demon who ordered the attack on the village._

_The demon pushed Masami away into the crowd of wolves. The wolves punctured her flesh with their sharp teeth. Both the leader and his wolves left Masami for dead._

* * *

"That demon was sort of...cute. No, Masami! Pull yourself together! You can't fall for that guy!" she exclaimed.

Masami sighed, got up, and walked towards the campfire.

"Hey, I think someone is feeling better." Sango said.

"I'm so glad that you're safe!" Kagome said joyfully.

Masami smiled. "Thank you so much for your hospitality! I feel a lot better." she said.

"It is no problem my fellow maiden." Miroku said. He grasped her hands and held them close to her. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Masami stood there stunned. She honestly had no idea how to respond to that.

Sango hit Miroku gently on the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Sorry about that! I assure you that it won't happen again. Right Miroku?"

"Whatever you say, Sango" he said with a terrified look on his face.

"It's nice to meet ya!" InuYasha said.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Masami said.

"Don't forget about us!" Shippo and Kilala cried.

"Oh! How cute!" Masami said as she picked Shippo and Kilala up and hugged them in her arms.

The boys could not help their faces turning red. Not only was Masami such a kind-hearted person, but she was also a very beautiful woman. The girls started to notice this and couldn't help but feel a little jealous because of this.

The group talked for what seemed like ages until the sun began to rise. They decided that it would be best to continue on and Masami told them that she would be happy to accompany and to help them hunt down Naraku. They were on their way through the forest until they came across a village where they just so happened to find a huge pack of wolves....

* * *

I'm really sorry that I took so long to update and that this chapter is so short, but I will begin to update chapters regularly. Don't forget to review! Check my profile for any news on Chapter III. Thanks!


End file.
